


Fever vs. Magic

by thewriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Elsa and Anna debate the origins of Elsa's cold and its effects on her magic.
Kudos: 4





	Fever vs. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Something I scribbled down last week after re-watching "Frozen Fever".

"How did I ever-achoo!" Elsa sneezed emitting two more small snowman, which jumped off the bed and scuttled to a far corner of the bedroom.

Anna paused, a bowl of broth in one hand and the cold tonic she had picked up in town in the other.

Elsa began again.

"How did I ever get a cold?"

"The normal way everybody gets a cold Elsa." Anna replied with a smile.

"No, I mean," Elsa begin again. "I get a cold and just like that…" She waved her hand dismissively a flurry of snowflakes trailing behind her. "My magic--achoo!" She sniffed, "-goes haywire."

Anna smiled turning back to her sister.

"I guess we have a lot of questions about that, huh?"

Elsa nodded adjusting the blanket around her shoulders.

"I don't think anybody's going to be able to tell me why my magic keeps going haywire and how downstairs is an absolute mess!" She let out a raspy chuckle.

"Maybe Kristoff and I can ask the trolls… Maybe they will know. Now eat your soup and take your medicine, I think you could probably use some sleep." Anna replied firmly.

The next several moments passed in silence as Elsa sipped the soup. She was already feeling slightly better than she had earlier… At least her head had stopped spinning.

"Just let me take care of you, there is time to figure things out about your magic. I promise." Anna replied gently. "As fun as today has been leave it to Olaf and Kristoff to take care of the Snowgies."

"The what?" Elsa asked.

"That's what Olaf calls them. He calls them his little brothers."

Elsa sighed.

"Of course. That's just embarrassing, but at least he appreciates my magical hiccups."

"Well, he was kind of one." Anna reminded her.

The sisters shared another long silence while Anna spooned the broth into Elsa's mouth and they talked quietly.

"… The Snowgies are going up to the ice castle on the north mountain… It seemed the best place to put them, at least there's enough room."

"The trolls said my magic was connected to my emotions." Elsa murmured. "I'm sick so maybe my magic is sick too."

The sisters looked at each other.

"Maybe."

Before Anna pulled the comforter around Elsa she gave her the tonic.

Elsa made a face as she swallowed the concoction.

"Ugh! It tastes like burnt leaves and smells like something died."

"Hopefully it helps with your fever." Anna replied mildly.

Elsa shuddered and swallowed the last of her broth.

Anna looked around the room.

"I better go find Kristoff…and a broom. It looks like he's going to need to make another trip with the Snowgies."


End file.
